The Child of Malfoy
by ishical1
Summary: It's after the war Lucius and Voldemort are dead. Draco decides to follow his heart, taking him to the youngest Weasley. After they spend the night together, Ginny leaves the country and a broken Draco. Three years later she returns with something of his
1. The Child of The Dragon

The Child of the Dragon  
  
It was about eleven twenty, and Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed. He found it impossible to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see the face of a girl- no- young woman who had haunted his dreams for the past three years.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was after the final battle. The Order had won and Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had been killed along with many Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. This gave Narcissa, Draco's mother the freedom to marry her true love, Sirius Black.  
  
The day of the wedding came and faded into night. After the ceremony was a grand ball in Sirius and Narcissa's honor. Draco was sitting at a table with his new friend and brother, Harry Potter. They were contemplating life and drinking champagne having a pretty good time. Then, he saw her.  
  
Virginia Weasley was standing up near the bar gazing at all the dancing couples. She was wearing a long silk dress of lavender that fitted her very closely. It had thin straps and split on the sides showing off her long legs. Her hair was curled and pulled up letting a few strands cascade around her face and back.  
  
Ginny's obsession with Harry had been replaced with a lust for Draco Malfoy. She was mesmerized with the way his fine silver locks fell in front of his cold steel eyes. Ginny needed him. All of him. She wanted to feel his hands roam all over her skin, but knew it was impossible.  
  
Draco was clearly gawking at Ginny, and Harry found it quite humorous. Harry elbowed him in the ribs and chuckled, "You got a thing for the Weasley girl, eh?"  
  
Draco snapped back to reality after hearing this remark and joked, "Of course not, Potter!"  
  
"You should ask her to dance. Most girls would appreciate that, especially Ginny."  
  
Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "You, the one person that I've never seen on a date, are giving me advice on girls? You can't be serious."  
  
Harry looked at him square in the eyes, "Ginny isn't just any girl. She's quite tricky, actually."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry and tried to hide his laughter. "Are we talking about the same girl here? I'll do us both a favor and save all the excess drama. I'll ask her to dance."  
  
With that, Draco got up from his chair and walked across the room. When he was directly in front of her, he decided to turn on his charm.  
  
"Virginia," he greeted.  
  
Ginny was taken aback by his presence. She tried to appear calm and unfazed, but something told her she wouldn't manage.  
  
"Draco," she said sounding tired. "What is the purpose of you blessing me with your presence?" Ginny had found a great interest in her glass and stared at it as if it held the answer to all the world's problems.  
  
Draco reached his hand out to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "I was hoping that you would give me the great honor of dancing with you."  
  
Ginny's front had failed horribly with those words. She stared at him wide eyed and held her breath. Draco, growing inpatient, grabbed her hand gently and swiftly pulled her in his arms.  
  
The song they danced to was slow. Ginny still hadn't changed her facial expression, which amused Draco greatly.  
  
"So, Virginia, why haven't I seen you since Hogwarts?" This was true. He was nineteen and she was a year younger. In his seventh year, Voldemort was defeated. The two of them had been partnered together for certain assignments by Dumbledore. During the time they spent together, they had learned a lot about each other causing them to become well-trusted acquaintances. After the war, other than accompanying Harry to her graduation a year later, she was nowhere to be found. Every so often Draco would think about her. He didn't know why, but the longer they had not seen each other, the more he thought of her. Not that it mattered much to him. That is, until now.  
  
"Uh. well. I've been busy." Ginny finally responded.  
  
"I see. You've most definitely changed from when I last saw you. You do look quite nice."  
  
Finding her previous composure, she began to talk with more confidence. "Thank you, Draco, as do you."  
  
As the song ended, Ginny was about to pull away, until a tango began to play. Draco pulled her back in his arms, this time in a much tighter hold. "I was told by Hermione that you were quite good at the tango, is this true?" He lifted an eyebrow at her and gave her a mischievous smirk.  
  
Ginny looked at him and carefully responded, "Yes. I took a few lessons. Nothing special."  
  
"Hmm, we'll have to see then." Draco spun her around and pulled her towards him again. She knew this was a test of dominance.  
  
AS the music continued to play, they're bodies were pressed closer and closer. Finger tips her placed low on hips, legs were tangled, and chests were pushed upon each other's. As the song continued, Ginny's body began to heat up, as was Draco's. His arousal was beginning to become more evident every time their hips met.  
  
Finally, the song was over, but to them it was too soon. A slow song initiated and Draco pulled her close once again.  
  
Ginny rested her head on his chest, and Draco lowered his to her ear. As he talked to her, his lips brushed against her ear giving her chills. "Ginny," he started, "I know this is sudden, but I need you. Please?"  
  
Ginny looked up into his eyes. Once uneasy to read, now clearly showing promise and. was that love? There was no way she could say no. "Let's go."  
  
Draco took Ginny to his flat. It was nowhere as big as his manor, which he still used, but was bigger than a normal house. In his living room where black leather seats. He had a green rug and other green and silver items. In all, it was very nice.  
  
"This way." Draco held Ginny's hand and led her to his bedroom. The wall with his bed on it was a full mirror. His sheets were black satin, and the lights were dim showing a cream soft carpet.  
  
Draco closed the door slowly and looked at Ginny. He was scanning her body up and down as if to keep her sight in his mind forever. Why? He had no idea.  
  
Draco walked towards her and reached up to her cheek. He placed his hand on her face and she closed her eyes. Draco leaned over towards her, and gently pressed his lips against her.  
  
It was calming and passionate. Slowly he added his tongue making her moan in delight. Draco placed her onto the bed and began to take off his robes. Underneath, he wore a white shirt and black pants, which he soon pulled off too.  
  
Draco reached under Ginny and unzipped her dress pulling in down, past her knees and off onto the floor. Next came her lavender laced bra. Ginny pulled it off herself and pulled Draco onto her deepening the kiss.  
  
He let his lips roam her neck, nibbling behind her ear and on her collarbone. Slowly he trailed kisses to her breasts. He licked her pick nipples and felt them harden under his tongue. Ginny gasped is shock when she felt her wet panties being pulled off.  
  
Draco pulled off his boxers and kissed her one more time on the lips before he gave in to both of their needs. He first entered her slowly. Being as it was Ginny's first time, she instantly felt pain between her legs. Ginny whimpered against his mouth causing Draco to pull away in response.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice.  
  
The feeling of his warm breath against Ginny's ear helped the pain subside. Finally she responded, "yes," in a low seductive growl.  
  
Draco began to thrust in swiftly causing Ginny to rake her nails against his back. He continued his quick thrusts over an over in a steady rhythm. Finally, Ginny screamed out his name in such passion and force as her body writhed in excitement. She arched up towards him, her nerves blazing with fury. Her inner walls closed in around him making Draco fill her with his seed while being taken to his own place of bliss.  
  
The sun shined through the black curtains of Draco's bedroom and spilled onto his eyelids. He squinted his eyes and slowly opened them in order to greet the new day.  
  
As Draco prepared his limbs in order to stretch out his muscles, he noticed his arms were wrapped around something. And in between his legs was something else.  
  
Freeing his hand, he let it roam around the object feeling what it was. 'Is that a brea-'  
  
"Mmmm.Draco." The object moaned with a mixture of delight and drowsiness. Soon it began to squirm under his grasp and the covers. As is continued its actions, Draco stared. Then the beings head moved from under the pillows to show a blinding lock of red hair.  
  
As a reflex, Draco squinted and rubbed his eyes. Then.it all came back to him.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
".Hmmm.?" her eyes were still closed and he couldn't tell if she was still sleeping.  
  
".." Draco was at a loss for words. This was definitely a first. He had never woken up after sex not knowing what to say. It was normally 'Well I'll call you later.' 'Then again,' Draco thought, 'This felt more real than just sex.'  
  
"Draco, what is it?" With her eyes remaining closed, she turned her body to face him and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Nothing, love." He pulled her closer to him, giving into his true feelings, and kissed her hair. "Just rest, Ginny. I'll take care of you."  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Three years had passed and Draco had not heard form his one and only love. She left during the day like nothing had happened. A few weeks later there was word that she had gotten a job in Muggle America, Seattle to be precise. She was an editor for a fashion magazine and made plenty of money. Still, no one, not even Hermione, whom he had grown to be good friends with, would say where she lived or how to contact her. Everyone wrote to her, but it was as if she had given orders not to let Draco know.  
  
It was true.  
  
Due to the eight hour time difference, it was about three in the afternoon. Ginny had just driven to her house in Seattle and prepare for a long Easter vacation.  
  
As she opened the door to her home, she was greeted by the site of her pride and joy waiting for her.  
  
There, on her welcome mat, was a little girl no older than two. Her curly hair was pulled up in two flaming red pigtails. Her skin was pale, but she had little freckles scattered on her nose. And finally, her eyes. Framed in dark long eyelashes were eyes so gray, they were thought of as storms. Her daughter was beautiful, but as her mother (the only one , besides her father, who knew who Leila's dad was) said, 'her beauty may be a clue to your past'. But, as long as there was no Draco, in Ginny's opinion there was no problem.  
  
"Mummy!" The squeal of delight coming from her daughter broke Ginny's train of thought. As she returned to reality, she scooped her daughter up and hugged her like her mother did with her.  
  
"Hi Leila. Mummy missed you today." Said Ginny as she walked to the kitchen with her daughter in her arms.  
  
As they reached the kitchen, Ginny greeted her babysitter and friend Megan who was also a witch.  
  
"Well I'm off. If I don't get back home soon Chris is going to come looking for me." Said Meg.  
  
"Ok. Thanks for staying with Leila. I really appreciate it. Bye." With a pop, Megan disapparated.  
  
Ginny placed Leila in her high chair and began to turn on the oven. "What should we eat for dinner? How about macaroni and cheese?" She looked over her shoulder to see if her daughter agree. In reply, Leila bobbed her head up and down and swung her legs from her seat. 'I'll take that as a yes."  
  
As Ginny finished cooking and placed the finished product on Leila's tray, there was a tap at the window. She was going to ignore it, but heard Leila squeal, "Owl!"  
  
Ginny turned to the location of the noise and opened the window. In flew a miniature owl, no larger than a tennis ball with wings. The bird began hooting like mad and circled Ginny's head a few times before landing near some fallen noodles.  
  
"Pig!" said Ginny. She reached for the owl and took the letter from his leg. It had Ron's chicken scratch on it in orange letters. It said;  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
It's been months since we heard from you. Everyone misses you. This year, the Cannon's are going to the Quidditch World Cup! I know that you're always busy, but I was really hoping you could come. It would mean a lot to Harry and I, especially since you've never seen us play. And, it would be the first time I would see my niece. How could you deprive a little girl of meeting her Uncle Ron! It's just unheard of!  
  
So, I'm sending two plane tickets with Pig so you can come home. Even if you don't want to, do it for Leila, or at least us.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
Ginny reached into the envelope and pulled out two first class plane tickets to London. Looking at the tickets, then at Leila (who was feeding Pig macaroni on her tiny spoon) Ginny decided. that she had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
That night, Ginny couldn't sleep. All she could do is think. Think of all the times Leila tried to say the word 'dada' and no one responding. Think of all the letters she received from her parents, brothers, Harry and Hermione telling her how badly they wanted to see her and Leila. And think of the nights she spent in her room, alone, no Draco to hold her.  
  
'Ugh, Draco!' she thought, 'God I miss him!' This was true. She had loved him. 'This is all my fault! I can't believe I cause such hell!' The morning she woke up in his arms, she felt safe, happy, but then reality struck her. Her period was due around that same week. After she realized it, she fled not knowing exactly what to do, but leave Draco sleeping. Not long after, her pregnancy was confirmed. Ashamed of her actions and afraid of what Draco might do, she moved to Muggle America.  
  
'Okay, Virginia. Think really, very hard. You can stay here, miss one of you're brother and Harry's happiest day of their lives, go another few years without seeing your family, possibly take the only time Leila will see her father away, and risk the chance of every seeing the man you love again. Or. you could just. go?'  
  
With that, Ginny turned her head to look at her nightstand where the two tickets lay for tomorrow morning's flight.  
  
"Well. I guess I better get packing." 


	2. AUTHOR NOTE!

I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!!! I finished the second chapter on my laptop, but the cord broke so I can't get online!!! Not only that, but the disk drive on that one broke 2 years ago AND I can't cave it on a CD-ROM. I ordered a new cable so I should get it this Wednesday! I spent $48 just so you guys could get your fan fiction lol. Once again I'm super sorry! I'll post the next chapter this Thursday.  
  
Love You Much ~*Alexandra*~ 


	3. heehee Authors Note

I know I said I would have the next chapter posted by Wednesday, but I haven't received the equipment for my computer. But good news! When I do add to the story, I'll add two chapters and I'll add two chapters to another story of mine. So you'll be getting a total of three chapters for this story and two chapters for a new story! Yay! I'm really sorry about this! 


	4. Home Again

A/N: Okay! I promised two chapters, I know, but I've been super busy so0o0o here's the deal. I'm working on the is chapter as you read. AS soon as I finish it, even if it's one in the morning it will be posted. And on top of that, I'll add two new stories instead of one so there!  
  
I'm really really really sorry! This will never happen again. SO, without any further ado.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was around four in the afternoon. Draco had been sitting in the study of his flat when he heard the phone ring (A/N: He kept the Malfoy Manor but uses his flat and muggle things more often).  
  
Picking up the receiver, he answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Draco, its Harry and you had better get your arse to the Burrow right now!"  
  
"Huh? Why?" asked Draco cautiously.  
  
"You are never going to believe this!"  
  
Draco was getting irritated and snapped, "Spit it out, Potter!"  
  
"Ginny's here!"  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat and he almost dropped the phone. 'No. Shit.' After three years of waiting and wishing, she was there.  
  
"Draco? Draco, do you here me? Hello?" but there was no response. Draco had already apparated to the Burrow.  
  
After catching a taxi to the closest town, Ginny apparated Leila and their shrunken luggage to the front door of the Burrow.  
  
With Leila in her arms and her bags in her pocket, Ginny looked at her daughter. "Okay princess. You are about to meet your Grandparents and maybe your uncle, if not all of them. So, be a good girl and let's try not to make things fly alright?" She looked at the silver-eyed baby in her arms that responded by pulling her mother's hair. "Ow. Mummy wants to keep her hair on her head, please? Well, let's do this."  
  
Ginny opened the door with her wand and instantly felt at home. Except of the quite of the house, the Burrow hadn't changed. Everything was how she saw it last and most likely how it will be years from now.  
  
From the kitchen, Ginny heard the sound of humming. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "MUM?"  
  
"GINNY.? Ginny!" Molly Weasley came running into the sitting room to where her daughter was standing. "Oh Virginia! I have missed you so much!" Molly gave her daughter a giant hug and then looked at her granddaughter. "Oh heavens. She's beautiful." She said in awe. 'She looks just like you- and look at those eyes! Those are Draco's eyes. And so is that face. Oh Ginny, you must see him. He's been awfully lost since you left."  
  
Ginny looked down at her shoes and them up again in order to change the subject. "So where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh your father should be here shortly, Ron and Hermione are at their home, Harry should be at his flat watching the Tele, Draco is probably sleeping Percy is out on business and the twins are at work. I'll Floo everyone and tell them that you're here." With those words, Molly ran to the fireplace and began informing everyone.  
  
Ginny looked at the baby in her arms who was staring after her grandmother. "I think your nap will have to wait until later." Leila turned her gaze towards her mother and gave off what looked like her very first Malfoy death glare.  
  
Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Arthur were embracing Ginny. After Harry gave her a great bear hug, he stealthily snuck off to call Draco on his cellular phone. Everyone was saying how much they missed her when suddenly, Ron had to ask, "So. where's that niece I've been expecting?" Instantly, everyone was asking her about the baby and had no choice, but to retrieve Leila.  
  
Carrying the sleepy and fussy girl on her shoulder, Ginny returned. "This," she said, "Is Leila." When Ginny shifted her hold on the child so that others could see her, all the 'oohs' and 'aaaaws' ceased. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (who didn't know who Leila's father was) were immediately focussed on two things: silver eyes, and a smirk that displayed the child's happiness in silencing the noise (she was still sleepy).  
  
"Ginny." whispered Hermione, "I know you refused to tell us who the baby's father was, but. "  
  
At the same volume, Harry said, "Draco.I-it was Draco wasn't it? But when?"  
  
"Narcissa and Sirius' wedding" replied Ginny.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because I didn't want him to know."  
  
The baby in Ginny's arms buried her head at the crook of her mother's neck and closed her eyes.  
  
"You are going to tell him though. I mean, it is obvious. He has a right to kn-"  
  
"Ginny?" she knew that voice. It was the same voice that haunted her most erotic dreams. This was the voice of the man that she wanted to be loved by.  
  
Everyone in the room cleared out leaving the two of them alone, except for the sleeping Leila. As a maternal reflex, she looked down to check her baby and then turned back to Draco. Draco watched her actions and looked at the baby in her arms. He knew very little about Ginny's child, yet felt a strange connection to it. The silence was too much for both of them, and was broken by Ginny.  
  
"Draco. Uh. hi." She was so unsure of herself and what to say to him. A part of her wanted to tell him everything and run into his arms, another part of her wanted to walk away without a single word.  
  
Thoughts were spinning around in Draco's head. He kept thinking things like, 'Why does she look like me?' and 'She would be old enough to be mine' and mostly 'God I want Ginny!' "She's beautiful." He said. "Like her mother."  
  
"Like you." Suddenly, Ginny's eyes went wide and her skin paled like a ghost's. 'O. Dear. God. I can't believe I said that!'  
  
"She's mine?" Draco started to walk closer to Ginny until they were only inches away. He lifted his hand to touch the child's face. In reply, Leila began to stir.  
  
Silver eyes met silver eyes as if there were some sort of bonding process taking place. After what seemed like an eternity of reticence, Leila began to giggle and reached for Draco. Stunned by her actions, he instinctively picked her up as if he'd done it all her life.  
  
Ginny was touched. For the first time since she had been pregnant, everything felt right, and she started to shed tears of joy.  
  
Draco saw this, and with his free hand wiped away Ginny's tears. "Ginny? Love, what's the matter?" he whispered.  
  
Now Ginny was bawling. He had shown affection towards her for the first time in three years. "Y-you called me love."  
  
"Yes, I did. Was that wrong?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Pulling her close to him in a hug, Draco said, "You know, you should have told me. I would have been happy about it. You could have done anything but leave me."  
  
Clinging to his shirt she looked up to him. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Uh, maybe we can give."  
  
"Her name is Leila." Said Ginny.  
  
"Ah, 'Dark Beauty'. I like it." He smiled at Ginny who was looking at their child (who had been sucking on her fist, leaving drool on Draco's shoulder) and continued talking. "Well, maybe we should give Leila to Molly and find somewhere to talk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco and Ginny decided to walk in a field close by the Burrow. When they reached their destination, a clearing surrounded by tall trees to give them privacy, they sat down. Ginny had already filled Draco in with all the information he needed: the conception, birth, their life, and facts about Leila. But, there was more he needed to know.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked staring out into the sky.  
  
"You aren't seeing anyone are you?"  
  
"What?" Ginny's head snapped up and met silver pools filled with emotion.  
  
"Are you going out with anyone? As in a boyfriend?" Draco held her hand firmer than before.  
  
"I- uh.no.why?"  
  
"I was just making sure it was alright."  
  
"What was alright?"  
  
"If I did this."  
  
Draco pulled Ginny in his arms tightly as if she was being pulled away by an invisible force. He then lowered his mouth onto hers in a passionate kiss. Lips slid against lips as tongues glided along each other's mouths. Soon Draco led his hands rest on either side of her hips and eased her down on the grass. Instinctively, Ginny's hands slid around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Slowly, long Draco's fingers began unbuttoning the bottom of Ginny's blouse. Feeling the cool breeze sweep between them, she gasped then moaned when she felt Draco move from her lips to her neck. He was licking and nibbling sending chills down her spine. As much as she wanted to- needed to- continue, she knew there were more important matters at hand.  
  
"Draco," she said, pushing him away. "We need to stop and talk about this."  
  
He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, then looked at her. "So, what now?" he asked her. They sat down under a tall tree looking directly into each other's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" She wasn't sure if he meant snogging or the future.  
  
"I know what you wanted to talk about, and let's just make this easier. Well, there's you, there's me, there's Leila. I want to see Leila, and most of all, I want to see you." Draco had his thumb running along Ginny's hand. 'Oh, the future' she thought.  
  
"Well. what do you think we should do? Or at least what do you want to do?" She was getting worried. She didn't know what was to come out of all this. She wanted him more than anything. She wanted him to love her and Leila. She even wanted to wake up in his arms every morning. 'Where did that come from?'  
  
"Not to sound forward, but I've had something in mind for some time. Not necessarily under these circumstances, of course, but. now that I know about Leila, I want her to be a big part of my life. You know, the Muggle father role in the happy Muggle family. well, with a few exceptions. After all, she is my child and I do want to raise her..."  
  
Ginny's eyes went as wide as a house elf's. 'He can't possibly mean custody. I thought he'd changed. He can't be serious.' "As do I, as I have been doing for the last two years. Three if you could the pregnancy." Ginny spoke firmly as to make sure he knew Leila was had been hers.  
  
"Well then." Said Draco jubilantly. "It's settled. I'll make the legal arrangements and do all the 'manly' things, and you can do whatever it is you women do. We can discuss a date later. I have other things in mind for now." Draco began to nibble on Ginny's neck again in order to resume what they were doing.  
  
Once again, Ginny's eyes widened. "Wait, what date? What legal arrangements? And what manly things?!"  
  
"Ginny, dearest." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I can understand you being nervous and all, but you have a few weeks until the frantic stage begins."  
  
"Maybe we should take this a step back," said Ginny. She removed his arm and turned to meet his eyes. Looking directly at him, she began to glare. "What is settled? As far as I'm concerned, the only thing that we've come to an agreement on is that we both want to raise Leila like a regular family would. So what is it that you presume we do?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. 'So this is what it feels like to argue with the mother of your child.' "Isn't it obvious? Virginia, dear, you know that I'm not one to beat around the bushes, I see what I want and I take it. Right know, since you've deprived me of the knowledge I have a daughter, an actual chance to see that daughter grow up, and the best sex in my life, at the least living with me is what you can to repay me."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes. "I know that you're straight forward, but this is insane! You haven't put any thought in it or anything! You expect for me to agree with you and say 'yes, Draco, I'd love to move in with you-'"  
  
"I said the least you could do was move in with me," he interrupted.  
  
"The point is, I have a life, Draco, I have a job, I have a house! And you expect for me to give that up because you've been missing out on sex?! Are you completely daft?!"  
  
"Ginny, dear, you must calm down a bit. I'm getting an awful headache."  
  
"I don't believe you!" Ginny stood up and began to walk towards the burrow when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.  
  
He pulled her to him so closely that their bodies were pressed together and then crushed his lips against hers. "Tell me you don't crave me when we kiss. Tell me you didn't stay awake at night thinking about me. Tell me you never dreamt of a life with me. I know I have, Virginia. And it takes a lot for me to feel this way about one woman. While you were out in. wherever living you're life in secret, I was here looking for you. I spent days searching for you all over, and when I couldn't find you myself, I paid others to help me. Do you know how many galleons I've wasted searching for you possibly finding out you were married or engaged to someone else? I could've given up, but I didn't. And here you are, right in front of me, and you even have my child. Don't think you'll be getting away, Virginia. I won't let you, and neither will your family, because they know how hard I've looked. And no one will take you away because I have, and always will love you."  
  
Ginny's heart began racing and her knees were weak. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She could only stare at him in utter shock. It took all her strength to do anything, but she said it.  
  
"I didn't think you would want me. I'm sorry I never told you, I just thought it would be better if you never knew or saw me again."  
  
"Ginny, I would've found out eventually, and things would never be better without you." With those words he kissed her passionately as if to prove he would always lover her. In a way, that's what the kiss meant. It was also a promise of what was to come.  
  
A/N: Ok the chapter is getting there. Give me another hour. 


	5. Question Answer

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Draco and Ginny returned to the Burrow hand in hand. On their way there Ginny decided to move in with Draco until the end of the Quidditch World Cup, then she would be able to make an accurate decision.  
  
When they finally arrived at the Burrow, they were once again were greeted by Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Hermione sat with Ron and Harry in the living room playing with Leila while Arthur and Molly went to de-gnome the garden.  
  
When Leila saw her mother, and father, she walked away from the trio and went straight to her parents. Draco smiled at the little toddler and scooped her into his arms. He began playing with her small hands as the child began tugging on his hair.  
  
Breaking the awkwardness in the room, Ron finally asked, "So. uh, Gin. How long are you staying?"  
  
Drawing her attention away from Draco and Leila, she turned to her brother. "Oh. until the game. Maybe longer. I'm not sure."  
  
"Why not?" It was Harry who asked.  
  
"Well, I mean I have a job and a house and everything. Leila and I were living pretty nicely. I can't just leave.. No matter how much I want to."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. She was staring at the floor and he could see her eyes beginning to water. She was going to cry, and Draco knew exactly why. He knew she wanted to be with him. She just never knew how to say it. And neither did he.  
  
"Ginny's going to be moving in with me for a while, until we get all these matters sorted out," said Draco.  
  
With his free hand he held Ginny's hand. "I think we ought to apparate over to my flat. You and Leila should unpack."  
  
Ginny nodded in response and gave Draco a small smile. She bid her friends and family goodbye, and apparated to Draco's home.  
  
~*~  
  
At the flat, Draco showed Ginny around. He began at the front door and made his way around.  
  
"This is the kitchen, living room, dining area, study, bathroom, guest room, smaller sitting room, and master bedroom. I added on since I need my space. I also have my own manor, which I fondly call 'The Dragon's Lair,' but I prefer this place when I'm working."  
  
"So, what do you do?"  
  
Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, most likely thinking of a way to make his job seem more important. "I design broomsticks."  
  
Ginny waited a while expecting further explanation. ".And.?"  
  
Looking nonchalant Draco calmly responded, "There is no and. I design broomsticks for Quidditch."  
  
Crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, she became suspicious. "Draco, even I know you would have to have more money than that to have so many houses and luxuries."  
  
"Well, there is my inheritance. Seems the old bastard, Lucius forgot to change his will before he died. Shame, really. Maybe if he would've he wouldn't be rolling around in his grave now that I'm rolling around in his gold." Draco smirked at the thought.  
  
"Oh. I see. So, where am I sleeping?"  
  
"You may sleep in one of the guest rooms if you wish. Leila will most likely want to sleep with you."  
  
Ginny's face tinted red as she tried to look everywhere else but at Draco. "Uh, well. I think that Leila may want to sleep with. you. Since you seem to be attached to her, and vice versa, maybe she should sleep in your room."  
  
Draco looked at the baby in his arms who began to doze off again then at Ginny. "You do realize I have no experience with children. What am I to do if she wakes up in the middle of the night?"  
  
Ginny, still not looking him in the face, smiled shyly. "If it helps any, I could sleep there with you, too."  
  
Draco held her hand and smiled. "I think I would enjoy that very much. As for now, we best get Leila into her crib."  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand, Draco carrying Leila, and for once they both felt whole.  
  
~*~  
  
After Leila's nap, she became better acquainted with her father while her mother looked on. So many things were going through Ginny's head like, 'why is he so wonderful' and 'why do I love him'. She couldn't avoid the fact that she felt complete with him.  
  
Later that night, after Leila was finally asleep, Ginny and Draco talked.  
  
Ginny was sitting in the living room waiting for Draco to arrive with their drinks. When he finally came, he carried two glasses and a bottle of the finest red wine. The two of them sat on Draco's leather sofa and sipped wine. After a moment of silence, Draco spoke.  
  
"Ginny. I think it's time we continue to talk about what we're going to do." Draco placed his and Ginny's glasses on a nearby table and turned to her. He held both her hands and looked her in the eye. " I know this is going to seem a bit. well, rushed, but I feel we must consider what happened before Leila cam along. So, I'm going to ask you to just listen to what I have to say."  
  
Ginny nodded in response and sat intently listening to Draco.  
  
"You remember how in your seventh year, some of my year came back and prepared for the final battle? And you remember how we worked together?" Ginny nodded. "Well, since then, I've felt some sort of. bond with you. I probably remember everything we ever talked about, though I would never admit to it. Then I think of the last night we were together.. I'm really not sure I know what my expectations were before it happened, but when it did. I knew things were going to be different. It was the next morning I realized I felt more for you than I've felt for anyone.. When you started ignoring me afterwards, I didn't really know how to react. I felt hurt. That's something I don't think I've ever felt before I met you. And when you moved. you took a part of me away with you, and I don't only mean Leila."  
  
Ginny was now looking down. She felt guilty and ashamed of what she did. "I never meant to hurt you," she whispered. "I said to myself that I would tell you when I was ready, but I never was. Draco, I'm so, so sorry. I really am."  
  
"Before you go on, there's more." Draco took a deep breath and persisted speaking. "No one ever told me where you went or how to contact you. I spent everyday looking for you and when I couldn't look any longer, I hired professionals. Still, you weren't anywhere to be found. And then Harry called me saying you were here. I felt. I felt like I was me again. Now that I've found you, I don't want to let you go. Ever. So, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know we don't know each other as much as I wish we could, and I know this is rushing things quite a bit, but.. Virginia, will you marry me?"  
  
Draco pulled out a small velvet blue box from his pocket and placed it in Ginny's hands. He watched her waiting for Ginny to react.  
  
Ginny did not even look at it.  
  
"Ginny? Are you going to open it?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
Still, she sat there. Box in her hand, eyes upon Draco. Her gaze never faltered. Finally, when Draco was seriously considering shaking her, Ginny showed a sign of comprehension.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Ginny-?" Before he could finish his question, Ginny embraced him in a tight hug pushing him down on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Draco! I can't believe this!" She began sobbing uncontrollably out of happiness. "I never thought this would happen! It's just. so. I don't ever know what it is!"  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny began kissing him all over his face completely overwhelming Draco. The two of them were as happy as they ever thought possible.  
  
The two resumed kissing well into the night. There, on the floor, lie the forgotten engagement ring.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's short. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do for the next chapter! (Yes there is going to be a next chapter, I'm not done yet) I'm open for suggestions, in fact they would help a great deal. Until then, I've been working on other fan fics. If you want to read them then go to my profile. It also has summaries for other fanfics I'll be adding. So, until I can think of a new chapter for this, I'll have to put it on hold for a week or two. Sorry. (suggestions really will help)  
  
So check out my other fics that I'm writing! 


	6. The First Day In a New Life Part I

The sun shone brightly between the curtains of the bedroom window. Ginny sighed contently, stretching her fragile body underneath the navy sheets. She blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the light.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
The voice was laced in humor, but held a sexy tone. Chills ran down her spine as she heard it. Nodding, Ginny turned to her side meeting grey eyes filled with mirth and love.  
  
"You snore," Draco said bluntly. The side of his lips moved upwards to a small smile when he saw her eyes widen. "Don't worry, love," He caressed her cheek gently. "You're not too loud."  
  
Finally, Ginny chose to speak. "How nice of you to point that out."  
  
"I can't help it. It's my duty as your future husband to be observant and memorize everything about you, which is, a good thing. I couldn't resist not learning your every feature. every way to make you-"  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny's face tinted pink. "You can't be like that now that we have Leila. I don't want her learning about certain things too early."  
  
Ginny smiled when she saw Draco's reaction to hearing his daughter's name. It melted her heart how his eyes brightened at the mention of their child. "Draco, I was thinking. Maybe you and Leila should have some time together. to learn more about each other. I want her to get used to the back that you'll be around more often."  
  
"Really? As in just Leila and I?" He asked uncertainly. "Will that be too much for her?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I can see it. The two of you have a bond. It was easy to see before. She'll love you even more. I may even be out of a job," she laughed.  
  
Draco sat up and kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you."  
  
He jumped out of bed quickly to get ready for the day.  
  
Ginny sat in bed smiling and whispered, "No, Draco. Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Leila sat in a high chair that Ginny had transfigured. She had been changed and bathed and was currently greedily eating her cereal.  
  
Before Draco came down, Ginny explained to Leila what was to happen that day. As expected, Leila was very happy about the situation.  
  
"How is the little princess today?" Draco asked.  
  
Leila reached her little arms up to Draco and squealed, "Mine!" Draco smiled and picked her up.  
  
"And you're mine." He kissed her cheek and pushed her curls away from her face.  
  
"Draco, try not to spoil her," she warned him. "I know how you are."  
  
He placed a surprised look on his face. "Spoil her? Never. Give her what she deserves.."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll be at the Burrow if you need me. Don't hesitate to let me know if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Yes, love." Draco collected the diaper bag and tossed it over his shoulder.  
  
"And please don't wait too long before you change her. I don't want her clothes ruined."  
  
"Yes, love." He walked to the front door and picked up his keys and coat.  
  
"And it might give her a rash. I don't want anything to hurt her."  
  
"Yes, love." Draco put a small jacket on Leila and zipped her up.  
  
"While you were in the shower, Pansy and Blaise called to invite you over tonight."  
  
"Yes, lo- huh?"  
  
"I love you, too Draco." Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips and then hugged their daughter. "Enjoy yourselves." She closed the door behind them and got ready to leave for the Burrow.  
  
~*~  
  
The toy store was not as full as Draco would imagine. He expected tons of nagging children that didn't deserve anything bothering their parents for some new contraption.  
  
Draco chose to go to a wizarding toy store. There were hundreds of talking dolls and magical games through out the store. He smiled as he say his daughter's eyes light up.  
  
Leila squealed in excitement at all of the dolls and shiny things that she wanted. She constantly tried to reach for things she found entertaining until Draco pulled her away to another aisle.  
  
After over 2,000 galleons in toys, and 200 temper tantrums, Leila and Draco were once more on their way home.  
  
"You shop worse than your mother," he chuckled as she pointed to the ice cream store nearby. "No, Leila, mummy will kill me if she find half the things I bought for you."  
  
The child struggled against him and whined in protest. She looked him in the eyes, that were so similar to his and gave him a face of complete helplessness and hopefulness.  
  
Draco sighed and looked away. Odd how this child had so many of his traits. Manipulation being one of the biggest. "Alright, alright! Don't look at me like that! I feel like a horrible person now!"  
  
Draco turned and carried his giggling daughter to the ice cream parlor.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I suck. I know. That was really short and really not worth much at all, but it's a chapter. I'll get you as many as possible, but I seriously don't know where this is going anymore. (I wish I could have prolonged the last plot) I need more ideas. Please review and tell me what you want to see in this story. The others are coming too. Really sorry for the delay. *needs to manage computer issues* Sigh. *hates computers. 


End file.
